The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating use of wireless computer networks. More specifically, it relates to monitoring the status of bridges used in such wireless networks and software recovery for such bridges.
A wireless network typically includes two or more processing nodes which communicate through their own respective bridge devices. That is, a first node is coupled to a first bridge and a second node is coupled to a second bridge. Each bridge is also configured to receive signals from the other bridge via an internal or external antenna. For example, a first node sends a signal through its own bridge and antenna, which then wirelessly transmits the signal to a second node's bridge's antenna. Each bridge generally processes signals received and transmitted by their respective nodes.
A typical bridge includes one or more indoor components and one or more outdoor units (ODU's) which each include an antenna. The indoor units are in communication with the ODU and include one or more processing nodes for communicating with other remote processing nodes via the ODU and its antenna. Typically, the inside components include an intermediary device which provides a network interface between the various inside components and the ODU. When a communication failure occurs between the inside components and the ODU, a technician must then interface directly with the ODU or connections between the ODU and the inside components since a failure typically results in the disabling of the network interface between the inside components and the ODU.
Since the ODU is not easily accessible due to its outside location (e.g., the ODU typically installed on a roof, mast or tower), it would be desirable to monitor the ODU status and handle any failures (e.g., reset the ODU configuration and load new software) using the inside components, e.g., the intermediary inside device. This remote access to the ODU is especially desirable in the event of a failure where the user cannot communicate with the ODU through a network interface. It is also desirable to verify the cable continuity between the ODU and the inside components since a majority of the failures with the ODU are due to cable failures between the inside components and the ODU.